Harry Potter and the Stoner Chronicles
by bc.smith549
Summary: Hey, this is my story of Harry Potter right after year 5. Check it out and tell me what you think. Stoner!Harry. Give me some of your ideas...im always open to something new. Everything that you ever wanted to Harry do...Harry does...check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Im gonna write this every time I smoke...so give me ideas...or whatever

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

"talking"

'thoughts'

Harry Potter: The Stoner Chronicles

Harry Potter, having endured far too much suffering in his all to short life sat in "his room" at the Dursleys'. Having just got back from his fifth year at Hogwarts School, he held his head in his hands and thrashed about the room.

'_Enough,' he thought. 'No more of this shit. I will do whatever the fuck I want, and how I want to do it. I don't need any of their help. Under their hands I was raised by the one of the most abusive families in all of England. Then the manipulation…every single bloody year, I am forced undergo some trial, that ends with the help of Dumbledore. Enough…no more. It is time for Harry Potter to escape from this…prison.'_

After the rant Harry opened his door, and went into his cousins room.

'It seems, that the Dursleys have gone out for dinner." He thought.

Entering his cousins room, he scrunched his nose at the smell. Plates littered the room, and on Big D's computer was…yep gay porn.

'_I knew it.'_

Shaking his shaggy head in dismay, he let his eyes roam around the room, finally coming to his chest of drawers.

'_I think he put it somewhere in there. _

Harry had no huge desire to go rummaging through Dudleys underwear. Digging around in Dinkie-Dum-Dumbs drawers, the scrawny teen pulled out a plastic bag. Grinning, he tucked the bag under his arms and made his way, back to his room. Collapsing on his bed, he held himself up by the elbows, and opened the bag. The heavy musky smell of the medicinal herb floated into his face. He inhaled a big breathe, and then very slowly exhaled.

'_Time to roll.' _Thought Harry.

Dudley being the older of the too, always took time out of the day to pick on Harry. He even made sure that he had no friends while growing up. However, on his return from Hogwarts, Dudley had pulled Harry aside.

FLASHBACK:

"Pssst, Potter."

Harry slowly turned around to glance back at his cousin. With a snarl on his lips he answered back.

"What do you want…Dursley?" He replied.

"J-J-J-just to talk Harry honesely." Said Dudley.

"To talk," he said with fained belief.

"Yes, just come on. In my room."

When both boys had entered the room and the door was shut, Dudley turned to Harry.

"Look, Harry. I know there is no way for you to ever forgive me, nor do I expect you too…but I want you to know that I apologize for how I treated you growing up. It was not right. But….whatever. I brought you in here so I could give you a treat."

Harry was shocked…Dudley had apologized…'wait_, treat…what treat?'_…Dudley had turned around and was going through his chest of drawers, when he pulled out a plastic bag. He grinned in satisfaction and waddled to his bed, which he sat down on. He then extended his leg towards a rolling chair, and pushed it toward Harry. Harry sat down on the chair, and looked expectantly at his cousin.

"So…" said Harry.

"So, have you ever smoked weed Harry?"

"What….no. Why?"

"Just come here. Ok, you hold this here, and you light here…okay ready….ok now inhale….ok hold it. Yeah for ten seconds. That's like rule number one dude. Ok, now exhale."

Harry coughed.

"Good shit man. So you can go tell all those wiz kids that's how a muggle does magic…hehe hehe…"

Harry looked on at Dudley with confusion. Slowly he began to understand.

"Nice…I've never done this before, Dudddddssssssssss. Thanks…yeah….cool."

Harry got up and walked back to his bedroom.

END FLASHBACK

Harry exhaled as smoke came out of his mouth. In a few minutes he would be gone from this hellhole, and if all came to pass, as he thought it would he would never have to return. He burnt the rest of the bowl and gathered up all of his important possessions. Money pouch, invisibility cloak, wand, and photo album, then walked out of the Dursleys…forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out to the side walk while trying not to sway from side to side he raised his wand hand…and nothing happened. He looked at his raised hand and saw that he had the bag held up.

'_Damn.'_

He lowered the bag, and brought up his wand hand. This time there was a big bang like sound, and a purple triple level bus was breaking for him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency Transport for the stranded with/wizard(1). Come on come on hurry up," muttered the pimply teen, as Harry shoved a bunch of gold in his hand.

"Hey-o," said Harry grinnigly, "Goin to Diagon Alley. Need to be there pretty damn fast though."

"Um yeah, righty-o we can do that. Whats your name, by the by?"

"Me, oh…you can call me "The Dude"". He said as he lit his pipe and took a fat rip. He blew out the smoke in smoke rings.

"What? The Dude, look Mister, I don't know who you think you are, but I need a name before I can let anyone on here.

"Dude, chill the fuck out…here…hit this."

The pimpled face geek grabbed the pipe and slow, but steady hit. He immediately blew out the smoke and started coughin', hella.

"Bloody hell man, that's some harsh stuff."

"Yeah dude, just Owl two galleons to "The Dude" and ill hit you back with 1.2 of this. Tell your friends. Now how about we get to Diagon Alley, I got some shit I gotta take care of."

By the time, he had finished that next bowl they had arrived. As he stepped off the bus onto the sidewalk of muggle London, he turned around to get a quick word.

"By the way dude, go into London, the muggle, side and get a cell phone. Then owl me your number. You'll know what to do from there…peace."

'_What the hell is a cell fone' _thought Stan Shunpike.

Harry quickly made his way to Diagon Alley, quickly throwing on his invisibility cloak. He made his way through the Leaky Cauldron without delay, and made his way through that stupid wall thing, and into the alley itself. First stop of the day Gringotts.

As Harry stepped onto the marble flooring, he again wondered at how '_ugly does a creature have to fucking be. Damn…oh well' _he thought, '_time to get this over with_'.

He threw off his cloak and walked up to a teller.

"My name is Harry Potter and I need to speak with my family manager."

"Sir, just one moment, while I get your manager. Please wait in the sitting area."

"Thanks, bro."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…."

"Cool dude."

Harry walked away, goblins sure were weird creatures. While he waiting, he loaded another bowl, and smoked it.1 A half hour later, Harry was silently laughing to himself, as a regal goblin made his way towards the idiodic teen.

Coming to Harry the goblin relized that this was indeed Harry Potter, as his eyeglasses gave him the ability to see through diskises, and that yes, the-boy-who-lived was SMOKING in HIS bank. He walked up to the young boy and kicked him in the shin, hard.

"Damnit, boy," he whisped furiously, "stop making so much rukas."

"Rukus, are you serious. Whatever, are you guys finally ready?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. Come with me."

He turned around and started to walk way. Harry silently followed him glaring at the floor, for the soft scolding.

'_I need to get my mind clear. Okay what do I need to do here. See about my families will, any housing they may have. How much money I do have, and I also need to invest.'_

He was led through a hallway to a golden door. The door opened and he followed the goblin in. He sat on a chair before a gold desk.

"Harry Potter, how may we at Gringotts serve you?"

"Man, okay…here it is…hehe hehe…How much money do I have?"

"Sir, if that is all that you want to know then you should know for future reference, the teller goblins can help you with that. Now if that is all?"

"What, Man…hey listen fucker…no…I mean, Goblin, Sir…uh. Can we like, start over. Okay, what I meant was I know that my family was really well off and I need to know if I like, inherited anything."

"Yes Sir, just place your had on this bit of parchment."

He did so.

"Ouch. Fuck that hurt." Harry stared amazed at his hand which had already began to heal.

"Lets see," said the Goblin, "You have the vaults of the Potter Family, Lily Evans Private Vault, James Potter Private Vault, Black Family Vault, and Sirius Black Private Vault. What would you like to do with these Sir?"

"What…you know I am the-Boy-Who-Lived, and a Potter at that. Shouldn't I have like the Gryffindor Vault or some shit like that bro? I mean look at all I've been through?"

"No Sir, you are not. What would you like to do with these vaults, Sir. The value of all it contains, makes you one of the top ten richest people."

"Um…could like, you know…make them into one vault."

"Yes, Sir. Just need your signature here." Said the Goblin, as he pointed to a piece of paper.

"Yes, and then I need to have all curses on everything removed, but first the ones on the books. Then I need a wallet, you know…a muggle money pouch."

"Ah yes, we have those. Lovely things they are. An excellent idea. Who would have thought a strap like that could be so useful?"

"Dude, what…No. That's a purse, you know…for women. Muggle men have wallets."

"Well Sir, all we have here are the purses then."

"That's fine, man. Just gimme like a debit card or something okay?"

"Yes, Sir, we do have those. They also come with a drivers license, passport, debit card. Are you filing my anything else today Sir?"

"Yes I want my wizarding immancipation and muggle as well."

"That's fine Sir, your will went into effect a few days ago and we have already sent out notification."

"Ah yes, thanks for the reminderoo broham. Can you change the way owls reach me…I want to allow any letter meant…for The Dude, to come to me. Okay."

"Uh yeah, sure…we can do that."

"Cool, I also need to invest in Microsoft, Verizon Wireless, and Mac. They are all in the states, I trust that this wont be a problem."

"No, Sir that is all taken care off. Your books are waiting for you, in your family vault, all of them uncursed and ready to go."

"Thank you. One last thing?"

"Yes Sir," said the Goblin, clearly sounding exhausted.

"Ah…nevermind dude, you look hella tired…lol. Anyway, can you purchase a house for me somewhere. It needs to be secluded…but enough room to fly…you can buy a peace of land and do that right? When the piece of land is built, can u start owl me…?"

"Omg, yes…anything else Sir."

"Nope that's it."

On his way out he grabbed, the money pouch and all of his cards and everything. Now…onto the muggle world.

1yes I just smoked another bowl before I started this part


	3. Chapter 3

'_Right_,' thought Harry, '_first things first. A magical pack.'_

As he exited gringotts he started to make a mental list of everywhere he wanted to go. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked to the left, and then to the right before, he walked around the back of the stairs and sat on the ground. He waved his invisibility cloak around him and became invisible. He opened the bag on his lap and started to load another bowl.

'_Man, I'm finally doing it. Fuck Dumbledore, and all those bitches. Ima get a nice ass apartment. Get a car, and just do it muggle for awhile. I might even move to America. Send Tommy Riddle a message…saying I quit. Im done…he can have England. Let the fucker burn. In the mean time, Im gonna have a fuckin blast. First stop, Longbottoms Luggage.'_

Longbottoms Luggage was a small company started in the early nineteen hundreds by Harrys classmate Nevilles grandfather. The small company had slowly grown, and now was the store of choices for all of your luggage purposes. As Harry entered the store, we looked about some astonishment at how many different types of luggage one might need.

"Hey, whats up?" Said Harry to the girl behind the counter.

"Oh, hey," she snarked back. "Like, im hecka busy right now." She complained, while blowing some drubbles best blowing gum, "so like, can you be quick about it."

"I just need a backpack, with an expanding charm on the inside of it."

"Cool," she said. "There they are on the back wall."

"Thanks. Hey you look super busy, but you wouldn't want to smoke a bowl would you?"

"A bowl…a bowl of what?"

"Of what…lets go out in back, ill totally show you. Its one of the most awesome amazing things you'll ever see…besides me that is…your friendly neighborhood dark lord slayer…or whatever. Harry Potter."

"Omg, your Harry Potter. Yeah, of course I'll go with you." She said battying her eyes.

"Cool."

He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the back, pulling out his bag he slapped her on the ass. She jumped and squelded.

'_omg wait til I tell the other Gryffindors that Harry Potter slapped me on the ass.'_

"OMG," said a voice in mid laughter, "like that is sooooo funny Harry. Oh shit, oh shit…yeah. Harry Im so hungry now. I think I can clock out early if you want to go to lunch or something?"

"Well yeah, that would be cool Ginny, only I've got things to do in muggle London today, but if you want to come with me, I can buy you something to wear in London for the rest of the day. It'll be chill. Then you can get a cell phone and call me whenever you want to do something okay….?"

"Okay Harry, that's sounds cool. When do you want to go?"

"Let me pay for a backpack for the both of us then we can go…umm Ginny…" he laughed to himself, "is this like a date or something?"

"Sure, Harry if you want to take me out?"

"Yeah, that would be chill?"

"Yeah it would."

Harry picked out the backpacks, before exiting the store, Ginnys hand in his.

"Okay Gin, so do you want to get phones first, or clothes…Gin?" He turned to look at Ginny, only to notice that she was playing with her hair while whispering to it at the same time.

"Hey Ginny," he slightly shoved her.

"Oh hey Harry…um yeah. Lets get cell phones first. They sound really super neat."

"Um yeah…hey Ginny?

"Yes Harry?"

"Never say super neat again okay?"

"What why ever not?"

"Because, its totally lame. Okay here are a list of words okay, yeah…okay, okay….here it goes. Okay. Here it is. Cool. Kool. Cool Beans. Sweet Cheese. Hella. Hecka. Flip. BUT NEVER EVER EVER IS ANYONE EVER ALLOWED TO USE THE WORD FETCH. Ah yeah…okay…so cell phones it is. Onward to…Verizon Wireless." With the exclamation Harry lifted Ginnys arm with his and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron, laughing the whole way while yelling "Taste the Rainbow Bitches."

Down the street from the Leaky Cauldron they were lucky enough to find a Verizon Wireless. They both entered and exited within a matter of minutes. They both had the latest cell phone…the Droid. Why the Droid…because I just smoked another bowl and I said so that's why. Don't argue with me im the f'in author, okay…

They exited Verizon wireless, and went next door which just happened to be Best Buy.

"Ding."

"Ding."

"Ding."

"Hey Gin, what's that noise?" He asked, as he looked over at her.

"Oh, sorry Harry. Im just texting someone."

"What, you like just got the phone a second ago, who could you be texting?"

"Well, I had Hermions phone number, and then before she left the express she gave me this number too…"

"Ding."

"Oh hah…hey Hermione wants to know why your out here and not back at the Dursleys?"

"Oh…um…tell her to...ummm…I don't know…fuck the Dursleys."

"Oh okay, hey Hermione, I have to go but I'll ttyl okay?"

'_Women'_ Thought Harry.

They both looked at each other and started laughing…super hard.

"Okay, okay…really Ginny I do need to get this stuff done..."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean we cant have some fun, does it?"

"Well fuck it…if im gonna go rebel Im gonna do the shit right…okay so what do you want to do next then?"

"Well, I was thinking tattoos, piercing, and haircut galor…what do you say…"

"Fine, as long as I get to pay for everything."

"Of course Harry, you know I'd not have it any other way. Okay, so where's the closest tattoo and piercing shop?" She asked.

"Ummm, oh look there's one." He said, pointing to a little hole in the wall shop.

"Oh yeah, well come on lets go." She said, while pulling on his hand at him to run. They ran the whole way there.

Opening the door to the dark and dreary shop, they both stepped in laughing and breathing heavily.

"Hello," said Ginny to the women in front, "We want to get tattoo's. Do you have a book or something we could look at?"

"Yeah, over there on that table."

"Cool, hey Harry. Lets sit over there."

"Okay."

They both went over to the table and sat on the black leather couches. Grabbing a book by random Harry saw that he picked up the piercing book, and began to flip through it. While, Ginny grabbed the nearest tattoo book. A few minutes later they exchanged books.

"Okay," said Ginny. "I think I know what I want. What about you Harry?"

"Oh yeah…come on lets go up."

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Can we get the piercings done first, we want piercing and tattoo's."

"Not a problem," said the girl.

"This way, for piercings."

They walled down a small stretch of floor into the room. Ginny led into one room, Harry led into another.

HARRY POV

Harry grinned, he was so excited. The guy near him turned around and sniffed.

"What kind of tree you got?"

"Uhhh, its Grand Daddy Grapes…you want some."

"Hell yeah dude, how much for an eighth."

"Uh, 60 bucks man. But can we do this after the piercing…?"

"What? Oh yeah bro…what did you want?"

"Um I want to gage my ears so I can put some black flat plugs in, and then a lip piercing, and a silver hoop in my right ear, a tongue ring."

"Wow, man…all at once, are you sure?"

"Yeah, dude…go ahead. My girl is getting some stuff done next door, before we tatt's."

"Oh yeah, that's cool. What's your name by the way?"

"Harry, Harry Potter?"

"What's yours?"

"Oh mines Larry, Larry Smith. Ok, go ahead and lay back, this wont take but a stitch."

Harry walked out of the room groaning, and holding his head slightly. Smoke came out of the room.

GINNY POV

Ginny grinned as she entered the room. Harry had given her a little bit of his stuff and she had rolled it into a blunt. She was puffing on it when a little bit older woman came in.

"What the…hell yeah. Ima need to get your number for the future…let me hit that…oh yeah…shit that's good. Anyway, what kind of piercings do you want?"

"What the fuck," she whishpered, "come in here and take my blunt…crazy cunt." She began talking louder again, "oh yeah I want a nose ring, tongue ring, 2 on each lope, lip ring, and an eye brow ring."

"Shit is that all."

"Yeah, at least from you. I'm getting some tats done with my new bf."

"Oh ok…well lets get this done, lean back and hold your breath."

'_Fuck this is gonna hurt.'_

She was right. Ginny walked out of the room groaning and holding her head in her handing, as she saw Harry walking out of the other room doing the same, she hit the blunt one more time then passed it to Harry, who rolled the blunt around in his fingers.

"Not bad, for a first time."

"Thanks, see you when your tats are done?"

"Yeah, come in the room if you get done first. I'll do the same."

"Okay. Cya."


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next chapter. Took me a few days to get me to point I want to be at…hope it makes sense, been blown everytime I write…here ya go…enjoy. Please review…cool/…peace.

As soon as Ginny walked into the room, she noticed a very distinct smell about the place…this caused her nose to scrunch up.

"Don't worry about the smell," said a young women from behind her. The door closed with a "thump." "Go ahead and take a seat and tell me what were doing for you today."

"Okay. Well my name is Ginny, and my boyfriend in the next room over is Harry Potter. Were just getting a few tattoo's today. We both grew up in very private families, with very old standerds. So were just doing whatever the fuck we want today."

"Yes, I remember when I went through that with my own family, Mormons…the lot of them. Very judgemental ass holes they are. By the way, my name is Cammie. Nice to meet you Ginny."

"You as well, Cammie. So, I was thinking of some angel wings outlined in red, you know, like kinda above my shoulder blades. Also, I would like a phoenix tribal, on my lower back, with the pheonix's eyes facing out. The color again is a fiery red, with emerald green eyes and a super…"

"Ginny, what did I tell you about that damn word!" Came from across the hall.

"Sorry, Harry!" She yelled back.

"Wow," said Cammie, "that's some damn good hearing. Holy shit…anyway you were saying about the phoenix?"

"What? Oh yeah, and the tail of the phoenix, can you make that hella long and curvy. You have some nice tat's so go ahead and do what you do."

FOUR HOURS LATER

"…..so what do you think?" Asked Cammie.

"Wow, I fucking love it. Here lets light this up real fast," she stops to hit it and blows it out in large o's, "and the pain just fuckin faids away. Gotta love it…"

"This looks really good," takes a hit and blows out the smoke, "do you mind if I put a picture of your tattoo's in my portfolio?"

"Yeah that would be cool. Can we wait for Harry though? Or can we go see him, if I'm all done?"

"Yes, of course. Your all finished here. Make sure to rub this on your tattoo's often, okay? Oh and turn around real quick" she snapped the picture, "and that's that."

"Cool, which room is Harry in?"

"Just across the hall. Follow me."

HARRY'S POV

"…What the fuck is that smell, dude." Harry said scrunching up his nose.

Sniff Sniff. "Holy Shit, hold on bro…let me spray some of this."

"That's chill," said Harry as he lay back on the leather chair and hit the blunt again.

"Okay," said the guy. "Now what can we do for you today."

"Okay, you ready for this," Harry coughed, then passed the blunt to the guy. "This is going to be so fuckin sick man. Hell yeah. Okay, bro…I want twin nautical stars on my lower triceps, my zodiac sign on my left warm, with the word Leo below that. My birthday July 31, 1981 below that, with some tribal enclosing them…yeah. Let me hit that? Oh and in big block letters, from shoulder blade to shoulder blade I want ARMY."

"Oh yeah, here bro. Okay…I can do all that. What kind of tribal do you want?"

"Can you do like something to do with cannabis…that would be kick ass."

"Yeah, I can do like on the inside on the tattoo, designs of like weed and shit…? Then we can do a thick outer line."

"Yeah, bro. Lets do it."

"K, gimme a minute to trace all of it out and it'll be done."

BACK TO NORMAL (love to be high love to be high love to be high…LOL)

"…and he's right in here. Oh hey Charles," said Cammie, "whatcha workin on?"

"Oh hey, we just finished up…come on out Harry."

"Okay okay, fuckin hold on. Shit."

Harry walked out of the dressing room, already putting on his disgusting muggle shirt.

'_I'm going to have to go clothes shopping too…hella. Then hit up the computer store.'_

"Hey Gin, can I see yours?"

"Hell yeah you can."

She pulled up her red shirt and turned around so they could see. One of the first things that caught his eyes was…'_wait are those my eyes staring at me…wow that's fucking cool.'_

"Nice phoenix. Love the eyes. Awesome angel wings…check these fuckers out."

And Harry turned around taking off his shirt.

"Army Harry, that's nice. And look at those tribals, damn those are sexy. Pay them Harry, its time for our haircuts."

"Yes dear. Here you go."

"Thanks, btw bro whats your number so we can call you if we want some weed?" asked Charles.

"Ah yeah here you go." Harry handed them a slip of paper with a series of numbers written on it.

"Cya bro." With those last words they strolled out of the tattoo parlor, foggy headed and laughing quietly to themselves.

This was the first time that Ginny had ever been in muggle London, and was so far having a blast.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah, gin-ginnypoo…whassupppp."

"Omg that's so not funny. Never say that again Potter."

"Fine, fine…ouch." Ginny slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be a tard. So, is there like a Diagon Alley type thing here?"

"What…oh, yeah. I mean, yes there is. Its kinda far away though…although I think I saw a car park a little ways away…fuck it…lets go buy a car."

"Cool, you rock my socks off Harry."

"Hopefully more than that once we've finished shopping today. I mean we still have to go clothes shopping, then go to Diagon Alley, get hella shit done there. Unless…," he thought scratching his chin, "…you just wanna do that tomorrow, can get a flat around here. What u say…you down."

"Hmmm….what?" asked Ginny, "I texting Hermione back, she wants to know what were up to."

"Oh…okay, well what do you want to do?"

"I know what we should do…we should do whatever you want to do…im cool with it."

"Oh…okay. Tell Hermione that we're just shopping in muggle London…what is she doing today?"

"Um, hold on."

They continued on down the street, making plans with Hermione later in the day to meet them at Flourish and Blotts, but also warned her not to tell anyone, bar her parents, where she was going and who with.

"…she wants to know why," asked Ginny.

"Omfg, tell her to review everything that has happened to us since we got to Hogwarts, and have her think of who was the consist in each."

"Oh okay…hey are we almost there?"

"Yep, just around the corner….aaaaand we are here. We can smoke after we get the car okay?"

"Yeah, that's chill with me."

"Coolness."

Walking onto the lot they quickly got accousted by a salesperson.

"Hey welcome to the Roseville Auto Mall, can I help you find something today?"

"Yeah, we want to buy a car outright…you take credit cards right?"

"Oh yeah, right this way. What kind of car were you looking for?"

"A truck, a black truck, with big wheels…yeah. With gps and all that shit…"

"Okay, I think the best we can have you look at is the Honda Ridgeback, its priced at 38,000 with all the extras you want on it."

"Cool, that's with the alarm too right. And the self-start. And the gps, with big wheels…right?"

"Yeah, its right over here, do you want to test drive it first."

"Nope," said Harry. "I want a brand new one straight off of a truck. Price is no object. How soon can you get it here?"

15 minutes later, they both were the owners of the new truck. Peelin out of the car dealership, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah"

"When are we gonna fucking smoke?"

"Oh shit, yeah…I forgot. Here."

He handed Ginny the weed, which Ginny began to role into a blunt. After playing around with the radio Ginny had all the stations collected, then turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry…," she began as she lit the blunt. "cough…cough…can we get like, something to eat now."

"Um, yeah…as soon as you pass it." He took his hit, "you wanna go to Jack-in-the-Box?" He said, pulling around the corner, into a gas station.

"Sure, whatever that is. Oh by the way, I think we should just to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if were just gonna go muggle today."

"Yeah, that's what I was planning anyway. Can you text Hermione, and see if she wants to meet us in London, at the mall?"

"K, texting her now."

"Now," he replied, "so I'm like guessing you know next to nuthin about fast food…do you?"

"Nope," she said grinning, handing the blunt back to Harry, "no fuckin' clue.

"Okay, can u set up the GPS, while I fill up the tank."

"Cool, okay…jack in the box…where the fuck are ya," she whispered, "ah, gotcha."

"Okay," said Harry, "were all done here. Where too?"

"It's totally food time," she said hitting the blunt again. "you wanna take the next right, and go down the road. Jack-in-the-Box, is on the left there…okay."

"Sure," he said, as smoked billowed out of his mouth.

Pulling up to the drive through window, Harry hit the blunt, and then grabbed the bags of food.

"Cool, thanks bro."

Pulling out onto the road again, Harry and Ginny finished off the blunt, and readied for their next stop of the day…the mall.

"By the way Harry, Hermione is meeting us in twenty minutes outside the mall."

ATTN: okay cool, so im lite again and ready to start the next chapter…if I can have an idea of what they should buy at the mall drop me a line. Let me know if you like it or whatever…peace


End file.
